CUT
by tonyfuckingstark
Summary: Roxas feels empty, purely hopeless and the only way he he can cope with what he has done is to cut himself. His brother Sora is the only one there for him, but Roxas continuously breaks his promises. AkuRoku, Soriku and slight RokuSo. Yaoi. This is an old story I wrote for those who feel helpless and turned to cutting, I realize that it isn't the best I can do
1. Get Out Alive

_**Note:**__This story was written for the fallen. You are not alone, cutting is not the answer. _

_There are many out there who care. Friend and/or stranger. Please keep fighting._

* * *

Boring. Dull. Lifeless. When will life end? It just seems to go on, and on. Does it really have an end? Well yeah, you'll die and it'll end, boo-hoo. But does it continue in some far away place where you feel only happiness? Nah. I don't believe in that shit. Some people even think they'll re-born into an animal and crap. What you want to be? A butterfly? It dies soon, and it's weak. Touch it's fragile wings and give or take a few hours, and it's dead. What's the point in being 're-born' if life's so boring? There's no excitement. Only in pain. When you feel pain, there's excitement. Maybe not for you, but for me it's the only way I know I exist.

"Roxas!" Yelled my twin brother, running towards me, trying to catch up.

"Hurry up, Sora." I signed looking over at a group of girls who were laughing and giggling, but not really seeing them. This happened often. Me spacing out and staring into space. Ne, isn't it time I introduce myself? I'm Roxas, I'm fifteen, I'm in ninth grade, I think life has no meaning, and I cut myself. I have a twin brother named Sora. He's also fifteen but unlike me, he has brown hair, and he's the happy cheerful one. Sometimes I'm really jealous of him because he always seems so happy and he makes a lot of friends. But whatever. I don't need friends. I have Sora. Even know I always break my promise to "not cut myself". He really gets mad at me when he finds out, but always forgives me. He's truly the reason I'm still alive.

"Roxas! Guess what!" Sora, yelled excitedly, his clear ocean blue eyes glimmering.

"What?" I asked, smiling slightly. I couldn't help it. He just has that affect on me.

"Cloud said there are new students coming to our class today!" He shouted happily, throwing his hands up.

"Really? How many?" I asked, acting curious.

"Ummm, I think three. One of them is named Riku, the other is Axel, and then Demyx!" He giggled. I smiled at him and took his hand.

"Why don't we go meet them?" I asked, while pulling Sora behind me.

"But, Roxas." He whined, pulling me back. I looked at him puzzled.

"What is it?"

"Um.. Well.." He blushed, trying to get the words out.

"Sora, which one do you like?" I knew him all too well to confuse his 'life' and 'like, like' and this was definitely a 'like, like'. whoever the poor kid is.

"Well.. Riku looked really cute, and he was so nice. He said I was really cute!" He blushed, and fumbled with his shirt. Oh, get over it, yes we're gay.

"Sora, don't be so nervous, besides I'll be there." I comforted him. I gave his hand a little squeeze to make him look up.

"Okay." He finally smiled then gave me a tight hug. I ignored all the looks and giggles shooting our way, and patted Sora's back a little.

"Let's go,'

"W-what if he thinks I'm stupid?" Sora asked pulling me back, yet again.

"Soraaa.." I signed, and looked down at him. He was a bit smaller then I.

"Why would he think you're stupid?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"I don't know.. What If I make myself look dumb?" He asked with pleading eyes.

"Oh my god, there he is! Hide me!" He yelped, and hid behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I winced at the sudden contact.

"Sora!" I hissed, when his cold fingers touched my stomach.

"Woah! Hot blond at four o'clock!" Someone said. I turned around to find two guys next to me. I could already tell that wasn't 'Riku'. Sora would feel uncomfortable being with a pervert like him. One of them had gray-ish white hair, and a pretty face, and a guy with red flaming hair, beautiful glowing green eyes, and a whole lot of black leather.

"Excuse me?" I asked, raising a brow, looking at the tall redhead.

"Hey, cutie." He grinned.

"Uh, this is two o'clock, just so you know." I said, wincing when Sora tightened his grip on my waist.

"Yeah, well I don't know my directions." He said rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Um, you have four hands?" The guy with silver hair asked, pointing to the hands around my exposed stomach.

"Uh, no he-he that's just Sora." I laughed, trying to get Sora's hand detached from my body.

"Sora, let go." I hissed.

"No!" He yelped, digging his nails into my flesh.

"Ah, Sora!" I moaned, closing my eyes tight. I could hear the red head whisper "damn". Could this get any worse?

"I don't blame him for not wanting to let go." The redhead smirked at me. His smirk grew when I gave him the strangest look.

"Sora, if you don't let go, I swear you'll never see you're iPod ever again!" I threatened, finally pulling Sora in front of me.

"Look what you did!" I growled, holding my slightly bleeding side.

"Not like you haven't done worse." He said, glaring at me What I do?

"You're Sora, right?" The grey haired guy asked raising a brow.

"Y-yeah." Sora answered blushing and looking away slightly. Ugh, This isn't another movie about teen love is it?

"Well, I guess I'll go to class! Bye!" I yelled running towards the classroom. Why did I run? The redhead was checking me out! Why did I have to wear a shirt that exposed my stomach? Plus he kept on making me blush by licking his lips while looking.. Lower.. Y-ou know! Ugh! He was making me feel really uncomfortable. Yeah, yeah, yeah.. Sora's gonna be pissed at me for leaving him with, what was his name again? I broke yet another promise. I guess that's just how I am, huh? Selfish.

I had Math with that redhead, and Riku, and I pretty much just stared out the window while waiting for the Math teacher to arrive. I can't help but feel bad about what I did to Sora. I know I'll say 'sorry' and he'll forgive me and we'll hug but I want to show him I'm actually sorry. So I got a really good idea. I'm going to get Sora to talk to that Riku guy. Well yeah I know we just met them and all, but somehow I have the feeling Sora really likes this Riku character.

"Hey, cutie." The redhead smirked, and seated himself next to me.

"You again?" I asked biting on my pencil.

"Aww, I'm deeply hurt." He pouted, which made me smile. He looked cute when he pouted. Woops. Here comes Mr. Flirty-mc-flirt, flirt. I can't help but start flirting if I think someone's cute. Sue me.

"You can make it up to me by telling me your name." He smiled back.

"Roxas." I said simply, playing with my lips.

"Ah, what a beautiful name. Roxy." He smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"It's Roxas I corrected, pouting playfully. Watch out, hon. You might get tangled up in a make-out session. Last thing I want right now.

"Sure, Roxy. I rolled my eyes at him.

"What about you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Axel."

"Suits you." I said.

"You think?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes and laughed, cutely.

"Ax-el! That's not fair! I called him first!" A guy with a blonde Mohawk whined stomping his right foot. Damn. His B.O.D.Y is irresistible. He wasn't as muscular as Axel, he was rather skinny, but he had the right curves and a really small waist that made you want to just wrap you're arms around him.

"You know.. I'm not an object and you can't just "claim me". I stated, licking my lips as I scanned his body. Oi, hit me.

"Oh, he-he sorry." He chuckled nervously, and I could see a blush creeping across his cheeks. Aww cute.

"Aww, man Demyx! I told you! You can never be Seme, you'll always be uke!" Axel scolded.

"B-but why?" He whined, pouting.

"Because you are too adorable, and sensitive to be on top. Plus you're probably a virgin and when it comes to that you'd probably be too scared to know what to do. No offence." I told him, spinning the pencil on top of my desk, but looking Demyx in the eye.

"Che, not like you'd know what to do. You're a virgin too." Axel, smirked at me. Did he just say I was a virgin? That guy! How the hell would he know?.. All right I am. But I'd definitely know what to do if I would be on top! I HATE him!

"and how the hell would you know that?" I growled leaning towards him.

"Ooh, sexy." He whispered smirking up at me. What the hell is up with this guy? And why am I blushing? I swear I'm gonna punch his pretty little face. Eh! W-what am I doing? Why am I staring at his body? Damn him for not following the damn dress codes! He's supposed to wear the uniform right. All buttoned up and tie tied tight! Not buttons exposing his amazingly sexy, slender neck and bits of his chest! And the tie can't just hang loosely! But I gotta admit the white blouse looked really good on him, and the red

tie complimented his hair. And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse my black pant's suddenly became tighter as I explored every inch of his body. Why couldn't I look away? Come on, Roxas! You can do it! Hurry before he notices! Too late. Suddenly I fell forward and put my hands on his chest for support. I did that out of instinct I swear! If I didn't I would of landed with my face on his chest or worse! On his lips!

"See something you like?" He whispered, making some strange noise escape my mouth. Did I mention I started shivering when his breath touched my neck? Oh yeah. He noticed that too.

"Maybe we should go to the bathroom and talk." He whispered, pulling me further down, his lips touching my neck now and then. That was it. I had to shut my eyes so tight that I thought my eyes were gonna go through my head just to hold back a moan! To make things worse I felt ready to collapse into Axel's arms. I couldn't let that happen! I can't let myself look weak. Not in front of him, and definitely not because of him!

"What do you say, Sunshine?" Oh god! I could feel his lips on me! Get yourself together Roxas! Do. Not. Let. Out. That. Moan! Oh no! He's too close! My heart is going to explode! Fuck! My lower half is throbbing! Right now I'm so glad I was early to class because the only people that are here now are , Axel, Demyx and Axel. Shit! Demyx is still here.

"mm ahh!" I'm so dead. If he hadn't slid his fingers up my blouse I could of held it in. Why can't I move? Someone save me.

"Axel, stop molesting him." A familiar voice said. My savior! I looked to the side to say who this wonderful person was, but to my surprise it was Riku. When did he arrive?

"Aww, Riku why did you have to ruin the moment?" Axel pulled away to pout at Riku. He still held my tie pretty tightly.

"Because if you didn't you would of raped him in the back of the Janitors closet any second." He scoffed. All I could do was blush and look away. Way to go Roxas. Make yourself look even more vulnerable.

"I wouldn't rape him." Axel protested, pulling me even closer to him. I didn't think that was on purpose though. Hey, wait. He smells good. I think that's AXE. Predictable.

"Tch, yeah right." Riku scoffed, then turned around to walk to his seat. Move Roxas! Your hand isn't glued to Axel's chest, nor is it frozen there. Actually it's quite hot in here. Why am I the only one sweating? Damn it! Move!

"All right children, take you're seats!" Miss. Tifa said, writing something on the board. Wait a second. When did everyone get here? How long was I staring at Axel's hand on my waist? Oh my god! How long was everyone staring at us? Oi, the humiliation is eating me up. Can I get any redder? Redder then a friggin' tomato? Then give me lots of 'em so I could hide and no one would notice. Yeah I'm sure this doesn't look that wrong. I mean come on! I'm only half sitting on him, and he's only.. Riding up my shirt, a-and licking his lips.. And.. Oh shit! It looks like I'm opening his shirt. Why couldn't I just land on the floor?

"Oh my god! Look at them all over each other!" A girl whispered gasping.

"They look sexy!" Another giggled.

"Shouldn't it be backwards? The red-haired guy looks more dominant." Ugh! Call the ambulance! My blood pressure is going way over it's limit. Why was I still on him?

"C-could y-you let me g-go?" I stuttered shifting my weight. My voice! I missed you so much. Don't ever leave me again! Che, if someone was in my head the stupidity would attack them and eat them, then feed the rest to my brain cells.

"Aw, but I kind of like this position." Axel replied with a twisted smirk. Hello, tomato you lookin' pretty today, did you dye you're skin? It looks really red.

"Don't you like it?" He whispered, connecting his rosy lips with my flushed cheeks. Are the paramedics here yet?

"Ahh!" I moaned silently, when his fingers reached my lower back. God his hands are cold. Remember when I told you I landed on him with my hand on his chest, which was exposed? Yeah, why didn't you remind me to take it off? Oh, I told you I couldn't move?

"Ah easy! You'll leave marks." He hissed in my ear. That didn't help! I just dug my nails deeper into his chest clinging to his blouse.

"Roxas?" A terrified voice came from behind. I didn't need to turn around to know who's it was. After all, I've lived with that voice for fifteen years.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dear god, What have I done for you to hate me this much? Or is this Karma?

* * *

**_Note:_**_ Thank you for reading, reviews encourage faster updates. _


	2. I'm Not Crazy

_**Note:**__This story was written for the fallen. You are not alone, cutting is not the answer._

_There are many out there who care. Friend and/or stranger. Please keep fighting._

* * *

So do you know what to do Mr. Tomato? What would you do in this situation? Run? Ah.. Sorry. I forgot Tomatoes have no legs. It's my twisted brain! Tomatoes have legs! I twisted my face at my eccentric thoughts. What should I do? I'm practically on-top of Axel, whom I've met _today._I'm sorry, a few minutes ago. There's all these people gaping at us, I look like a tomato and Sora just walked in! Why now? Goddammit! He's probably freaking pissed off at me, ready to give a peace of his mind, and he walks in on his brother on-top of a guy he just met. What would you think? Exactly! You see my point. So, let's go over our options. Run. Run. Or run? I pick.. RUN! That's what you always do, Roxas. You're pretty good at it too.

"Well?" He stood there jaw dropped, eyes wide. Yeah Sora, you still don't know I'm gay. Yeah I know I told you we're both gay.. But the truth is, he's came out to me, and I just listened and kept quiet. I've hid that from him for eight years. Think he'll be angry? Yeah. So that's our cue. I shoved myself off of Axel, and fled out of the classroom faster then a cheetah. So what's next Roxas? C'mon you know the steps. Rapid heartbeats, tears, then blood. You know it all too well. Let's not break this tradition, 'kay? Pathetic.

"Shit!" I cussed, though it came out as a choke since I started crying. I was out of breath already, and my hand started to itch real bad. Yeah that's normal You know when you get a scar, after a while it starts itching and it ends off with the scrape coming off? There you go! While running down the hall turning every time there was a turn, tears rushing down my cheeks, choking on sobs, I could hear my name being called. Ah, Sora. He's a part of this tradition of mine. He's always running after me trying to prevent what comes next. He doesn't always succeed, to his dismay.

"Come on wh-ere?" I sobbed trying to stop the tears from blinding me. Fuck, I can feel bugs crawling under my skin. An eccentric feeling, but quite enjoyable. Are you cheeped out yet? You think you'll be able to handle more of my messed up mind? Yeah? I might drive you insane, and I'll even write a paper that I am not responsible for any head trauma, Injuries blah, blah, blah. This paper does not protect against HIV...So don't even try. You can't sue me. I'm fictional. I think you're the one who's delusional...No? Well maybe we'll meet in the Mental institution. Where were we again? Ah yeah.

"Roxas!" Sora yelled, his footsteps matching mine, though his were getting pretty loud. That's what you get when you wear these stupid boots.

"Stop!" He yelled, his voice sounding funny. I can't tell if he was laughing or crying. Probably crying. Even I wouldn't laugh in a situation like this. I know right? Hard to believe? I'm not that crazy. I'm sure this is the result of being abandoned, and hated. Hey I can't ruin the plot right away. Wait for a few more chapters. No this isn't another story about a boy who thinks he is hated by everyone and goes and cuts himself because he feels hurt, and at the end prince charming scoops him up and fixes his heart, and they live happily ever after. You're way off of the yellow brick road here then, Dorothy. Push that green arrow on top of you're page or that flashy red x. Still here? I'm glad. So let's get on with it shall we?

"N-no" I choked. I knew he was close, and I needed to go to that bathroom dead or alive. I prefer alive though. That stupid scar was screeching for another friend.

"Roxas please stop!" He yelled fanatically, choking here and there. Ah, there's that sting in my chest again. Didn't I tell you to stay away? I kicked you out last time didn't I? I guess you got attached.

"Roxas!" He yelled again. I looked back and gasped. He was meters behind me. I had to run faster, but my legs were failing me. Maybe I should stop skipping gym so much.

"Ahh!" Whoop-DE-do. Don't you just hate those horror movies when the bad guy chases it's victims and one of them accidentally falls? It happens in every movie. Get's annoying doesn't it?

"Roxas!" Sora yelled, wrapping his arms around me tight.

"N-o l-let go!" I sobbed, trying to get away from Sora's grasp. Was he always this strong, or have I gotten weaker?

"Roxas, p-pleas d-on't do it!" He cried into my white blouse. Ugh, I hate tear stains. But I don't care if it's Sora's. He was special to me..

"P-please." He sobbed, pulling his body closer to my back, and tightening his arms around me. No, stop. I can't take the hurt in his voice. I'll even poke my eyes out with a fork, just take that _agonizing _pain away from him!

"I-I'm sorry!" I sobbed, lowering my head till' it touched the cold floor tile. I don't care if people walk on it with their dirty shoes, it felt good on my heated forehead.

"Y-ou didn't do anything!" He protested, shaking a little. Glad I couldn't see his face.

"I lied to y-you! I-I broke a p-romise!" I choked out, shutting my eyes tight to stop those stupid tears. That never works, somehow when I open my eyes it's like Niagara Falls. I wonder where all these tears are stored within me.

"I-I don't c-are." He whispered, sobbing silently.

"All I care about is you, Roxas." He whispered, finally stopping his choking.

"Really?" I asked, my voice sounding hoarse.

"Yeah." He replied, loosening his grip. I was glad he did, I think I started turning blue.

Okay, so maybe I am all crazy inside my head, but outside I'm a normal kid. I have good grades, I have some friends, I flirt, I watch TV, play video games. I'm a perfectly normal teenager going through a phase. Every teenager does, don't deny it. Were all crazy. Unless you plan to be a nun, or a pope. Good luck virgin Mary. Or whoever the hell you are.

"Roxas, Sora dinners' ready!" Mom yelled. Yupp, that's mom. She's okay. Takes care of us and gives us everything she can. Despite being a single parent. So where's Dad?

Somewhere underground in Destiny Island. His body, I mean. His soul? In the sky somewhere. Hopefully. Sora likes to believe that.

"How was school, boys?" Sora, and I exchanged looks, then sat down at the table.

"It was okay." What? It was! I know you would say the same. You wouldn't tell your mom that there was this guy at school who you almost made out with. Would you? I don't think so.

"Anything _interesting_ happen today?" Mom asked, looking at us suspiciously. Uh-oh. She knows something. Be careful what you say, you might get tangled up in a big mess.

Like telling her _everything_, she doesn't need to know that much.

"N-no." Sora stammered. I looked up at him and glared. If he gives it away I'll kill him. Virtually.

"Oh really?" She said, resting her chin on her fingers. Crap. She will start yelling her head off, which Is the last thing I need right now.

"Your teacher called to make sure you guys were okay. She said you guys weren't there after lunch. The whole day." She explained. Boy did she look mad! You can't blame us for skipping after what happened.

"Where were you guys?" She asked, softly. Worst then I thought. There might be bruises left. Who knows? Anything can happen.

"WHERE were you guys?" She asked, her voice fairly high. Ugh, no screeching please! My head still feels fuzzy from crying my brains out.

"We skipped." Sora said silently, looking down at his hand.

"Skipped, huh?" She scoffed.

"Whose idea was that?" Well.. let's see.. Mine?

"Mine." I answered, not looking at Sora. I knew he was looking at me worriedly.

"Sora go upstairs and take a shower." She demanded. Her piercing eyes never leaving mine. Lalalala who are we fighting for, where will abuse lead us? Give 'em hell kid.

"Mom-"

"NOW, SORA!" She shouted making Sora jump back and dart upstairs. Oh, boy was I scared. Have any blind folds? Why don't you go get one, and while your at it, get some bandages too. And an Aspirin wouldn't hurt either.

_Hush little baby don't say a word, daddy's gonna buy you the whole wide world._ Somehow that song keeps playing in my head like a broken record player. I remember the voice clearly. Yet I don't recognize the face. More like it _has_ no face. It's a blur, a shadow, a

fog. I wont dwell on it, it'll make my head hurt even more.

"Here." Sora said, sounding hoarse, and stuffy.

"Thanks." I murmured, taking the cold ice in a bag and lifted it under my eyes. Fuckin-a. Why am I the only one getting hit here? Not that I want Sora to get hit or anything, but it's not fair. I'm the youngest anyway. Isn't it suppose to be the older one getting punished? Ugh, whatever.

"I-m sorry." Sora sniffled quietly. Oh no. Not the crying part again. He just stopped a minute ago. I don't need him babbling his apologies and sobbing into my shirt. Seriously, it's my favorite shirt.

"I'm fine." I muttered, looking at the picture of the two of us by the bed. Hmm, so many memories. I miss the happy days. Where Sora and I were happy. There past months Sora has been sad too. I know it's because of me. I have to keep my 'happy act' up, only for him. If he's happy I'll be too.

"Liar." He said simply. Yeah. I'm a big liar, but it's for everybody's sake. I only want them to be happy. That's not a crime is it?

"Oh shut up." I flashed a smile at him, and climbed on top of him.  
"R-Roxas?" His eyes were so wide. I love messing with him. I also love his beautiful aqua eyes. They seem to light up the room. Even though I have the same, my eyes don't light up like his. They show my deepest darkest secrets when no ones around. When people are around me, it's blank. I refuse to show emotions besides lust, and hate. Sue me. So what was that back there with Axel, you ask? It was embarrassment, and shyness. I don't get it. Normally, I would've flirted back but I didn't. I showed weakness. And that's exactly what I felt in his arms. _Weak_. I don't know what made me feel that way. Could it be his, breathtaking emerald eyes, or his smooth pale skin, or his rosy lips, or his flaming red hair, or his body, or his smirk? All of the above? What the hell? I've met this guy _today_and he's already messing with my head! I hate him.

"Roxas! Mom might come in!" Sora wiggled his tiny body under me. Yes I'm a pervert, and I like to mess with my older brother. _Sarcasm._No, actually I do like messing with him.

"I dun care." I pouted at him, then slid my hand up his Pj shirt. Now don't get too ahead yourself here. We aren't going to make out. Not that I haven't before, but that was a dare.

"H-ey th-that tickles!" He giggled and tried to push away my hand, so I stopped and buried my head in his neck.

"Roxas, can I ask you something?" Sora asked softly.

"Hmm?" I was too tired to say anything.  
"W-what happened in class?" He stuttered. Oi, Sora. You know I don't want to answer that. And you know I wont. So I didn't, and we both went to sleep in each others arms. No we don't feel attracted to each other sexually. We simply just need each other.

* * *

**_Note:_**_ Thank you for reading, reviews encourage faster updates._


	3. Horemones, I Hate You

_**Note:**__This story was written for the fallen. You are not alone, cutting is not the answer._

_There are many out there who care. Friend and/or stranger. Please keep fighting._

* * *

You know when you wake up in the morning and you really hate being a teenage boy? Yeah I'm there. Trust me you wouldn't be happy waking up with an erection. Hormones, why have you given me this? What did that dream mean? So you're saying what 'dream?' I guess you know it had to be erotic since I have a huge bulge in my pants. I guess I'll tell you. I know you want it detailed but I'm giving you the short version. Me. Axel. Sweaty. Naked. Panting. There. I'll let your imagination take you from there. Damn, it felt so real! And I was freaking disappointed when I woke up to realize it was just a wet dream. What is wrong with me? I'm turning into a pervert! Only three weeks passed since he arrived and did this now I'm having _erotic_ dreams about him? In those three weeks all he's done is flirt, and smirk at me. So what the hell? That shouldn't give me these.. _nightmares._What's worse is from today on I have Sex Education with him. Real fun huh?

"Roxas! Let's go the guys are waiting!" Sora yelled. Oh great. Sora just had to became so close to them. In three fucking weeks! I hate him for being so friendly sometimes. It pisses me off. Now I have to really finish here quickly. I hate being a teenage boy. I definitely hate Axel. I hate him for messing me up. Giving me these weird feelings. I _hate_him.

"Roxas! I'll kick your ass all the way down here if you don't start moving now!" He yelled. I can just see him, staring up the stairs with his hands on his hips glaring. Cute.

"I'm here." I murmured, stepping down the steps fixing my checkered wristband in the process. Some of the cuts were showing, and I really didn't want Sora to see the new

additional family members. Yeah. Broke the promise again. Get used to it.

"Finally." He signed, then went out the door. I followed and closed the wooden door behind me. I could see Axel eying me up and down, smirking to himself. Great. I had to wear my skinny checkered pants with black straps hanging under my butt. Why the hell not, and a skinny fit Tee with black and white converse with the laces untied.

"What took you guys so long?" Riku asked, expecting an answer from Sora.

"Roxas wouldn't come out of the bathroom for twenty minutes!" Sora signed, looking up at Riku. Oi, great my cuts are starting to itch and the new ones sting like hell. It took all my might not to cringe.

"I had to take care of something." I gritted out. I regretted saying it as soon as Axel's lips stated forming into a smirk. Oh great, here comes the teasing and the flirting.

"Who exactly gave you that _something_?" He asked chuckling a bit. So what should I reply? Tell him the truth, or tell him someone else, or glare?

"Shut up!" I growled and curled my hands into a fist. Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. Do you ever learn. If you do that those barely healed cuts will bleed.

"Aw, c'mon tell me who it was." He cooed stepping closer. Oh man get ice now and a heart rate monitor please.

"Shut up!" I yelled blushing, and tightening my fists more. I could feel a strange warm substance sliding down into my palms then my finger.

"R-Roxas!" Sora whispered, wide eyed. What? Why was he staring at my arm like that? There must be something wrong then right? I looked at my wristband which was covered in blood and sliding down into my palm and dripping next to my shoe. I stared horrified. This was not my day.

"What the-?" Axel stared at the blood flowing to the pavement wide eyed. No, no, no! Not him. He's not here. He won't see. He won't know! The tears were already starting to flow, all I had to do now was; run. It's a tradition. So I flew towards the garage, which wasn't that far from the front door. And now it's Sora's turn. Right now I didn't want him to follow. The last thing I want is for any of them to follow.

"Roxas wait!" Great Sora. Just fucking great.

"Piss off!" I gritted, turning to him once we were at the garage, out of sight. That didn't mean they can't hear.

"You did it again didn't you?" He glared at me. This isn't going to end well.

"No." I lied. Don't know why though, he's gonna find out anyway. I'm just making things worse.

"Show me your wrist." He demanded. When I didn't he snatched the wristband off and tightened his grip on my arm.

"Ahh!" I cringed at the pain.

"Let go!" I yelled, trying to set my arms free, but he only tightened his fingers around my wrist, which made the bleeding and the pain worse.

"You lied to me again." He stated simply. Rain, rain, rain falling from the ski, wash away this pretty shitty disguise. Wasn't it sunny just a minute ago?

"I'm so-"

"I know! You always are!" Sora snapped at me. I stared back sympathetically. What else could I do? I always make promises that I know I won't be able to keep, so why not just tell the truth for once? But I need Sora happy. I need him to smile, and live a happy life even if it costs my life.

"I just.. Why do you do this to yourself? What made you do it?" Sora asked through teary eyes choking here and there. Why? Ah Sora. My sweet innocent Sora. You don't remember dad do you? Definitely not how, or _why_he died? Oh too bad. You don't need to know that kind of stuff. Maybe one day, eh?

"Tsk, Why do I even bother?" He chuckled a bit, his expression turning dark suddenly. Sora? Are you in there? That expression doesn't belong to you. Did you steal it or was it a gift? I know you hate getting gift. So.. you stole it?

"Just for once in your life could you stop lying to me?" He yelled, clearly showing his frustration. This wasn't like Sora at all. He never blows up like this. And I can see there will be more yelling. WARNING WARNING! Find escape route now!

"Do you think I'm stupid and I won't find out?" He gritted out, curling his hands into balls. It was so tight, his knuckles were turning white. EMERGENCY! All bran cells escape through the small hole that humans call _ear._

"Sora-" I tried man! Can ya let me finish a sentence? Geez!

"What have you become? Who are you? What happened to the Roxas I knew? Where is he?" Sora yelled, sobbing and choking. What I have feared. Is this the part where I tell him Roxas is gone, or hug him.? Running it is then.

"Sora were gonna be late-"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled. I instantly shut up. Right here and now, I knew there was no escape and there are no solutions from here on. Sora wasn't happy. No, he was mad. He was goddamn mad, and fed up with my bullshit. So is this where it ends? I there no Roxas and Sora anymore?

"I've had it with you! I tried to help you but- I don't care anymore! And you know what? I'm not covering this up!" He yelled fanatically, sobbing. No, no, no! Stop there please!

"You could bleed to death for all I care!" Then he was gone. Last words, leaving me petrified. Was I suppose to feel hurt? Angry? I didn't. I felt blank, as a small smile spread across my face. I was completely alone now. No reason to live, since Sora hates me. He told me he wouldn't care if I died. Why not make his wish come true? No. He didn't mean that. Right?

"Roxas?" Axel walked over slowly. Ah _Axel._Maybe this was all a bad nightmare? Maybe I'll wake up next to Sora, finding him sleeping peacefully, hugging my waist. Please, let this be a nightmare.

"Hi, Axel." I smiled his way. I'm completely fine considering I'm _bleeding_to death.

"Idiot." He grunted, and picked me up bridle style since I couldn't stand on my own two feet anymore. Pathetic.

"You smell good." I whispered, wrapping my hand around his neck.

"Glad you like it, princess." He laughed, carrying me to the door. I smiled to myself suddenly feeling my eyelids close. When did they get so heavy? Eyelids, you're annoying.

"Roxy, don't sleep yet." Axel's soothing voice rang in my ears. Ah wonderful. Who said he can call me that? I'd so kill him, if I wasn't this weak.

"ngh shaada'p" Okay so trying to talk failed. I'm so pathetic. Why do I always look weak in front of him? It's so embarrassing.

_BANG!_

"Sorry bout that." Axel said kicking the door one more time. It better not be broken.

"You'll pay for that." I grunted.

"Yeah okay, where's your room?" He asked looking around, spinning me in the process.

"Upstairs." I replied weakly.

"Forget that, where's' the bathroom?" He scowled.

"Behind you."

_Come on baby, don't fear the reaper._  
So what the hell is going on? Axel is in my bathroom with me, I'm bleeding, he's half naked and so am I? Eh? Why is the room so blurry?

"A-axel?" I croaked out.

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?" I asked raising a brow. I'm completely clueless. Was I getting amnesia? How did I even get back to the house, let alone the bathroom? Someone fill me in.

"I'm trying to clean off the blood. Thank god it stopped." He explained, his eyes glued to the towel on my wrist. Occasionally, lifting it up and inch then moving it to where the blood was. His face is so close. I felt my face heat up.

"C'mon get up." He said pulling me up, but I failed to stay up for long. Ended up both falling into the bathtub, with Axel on top of me. I started giggling. Yes, like a silly little high school girl. Way to go Roxas.

"Owe!" He whined in a childish tone. That only made me giggle more. Stop giggling! Prepare for lock down! Repeat, shut brain down!

"What's so funny?" He asked raising a brow at me.

"I dunno." Nice answer Roxas. Make yourself look even more psychotic.

"Roxy, how did you get that, bad ass cut?" He asked, after a few minutes passed of me giggling. So this is it? Moment of truth? Che, yeah right! The last person I want to tell the truth, was Axel...So.. What lie should I tell him?

"I.. was an idiot and ran into a knife." I mumbled.

"Idiot." He snorted and managed to pull us up. I'm really glad I chose to cut my right arm instead of the left. If he saw my left arm it would have been 'game over'. He would definitely think I belong in some nut house. He would never like me. B-but not that it matters! It doesn't!..What matters now is that Sora hates me.. So the terrible memory came rushing into my tiny brain. And at that point I felt the hurt I was supposed to feel earlier. Now I felt incomplete. No. I felt like a _nobody_, without him. He has taken everything from me. Possibly my heart.

* * *

**_Note:_**_ Thank you for reading, reviews encourage faster updates._


End file.
